Everybody is Fine
by Ana-NotthePrincess
Summary: Post-Hunt. A one-shot, super fluffly idea, that came to me for this episode. Caskettiness ahead. Doesn't have any plot, but I figured I would post it. Yeah. Read and Enjoy.


**A disclaimer: The only Castle I own is my newborn cat.**

* * *

Kate Beckett walked up the stairs of the loft in an ultimate gloom. Her bare feet made no sound as she directed herself to Alexis' room where she knew she would find him. After they all had talked and shared more hugs, Castle and Alexis went to her room while Martha and Kate directed themselves to their respective ones. She had really missed him these couple of days he had been away, but she knew he needed some time to get through this with his daughter. Kate didn't feel left-out. She saw herself being the one taking care of others for the first time since this nightmare started.

The palms of her hands grasped the cold walls of the hallways until she touched the doorknob of the girl's room. The door was semi-open, but no lights were on, so she imagined both of them were finally asleep. Kate slowly opened the door and peaked her head inside. At the low creak of the door, she saw Castle move on the armchair next to Alexis' bed.

- "Hey..." - She smiled and opened the door so she could see him. - "I just came up here to see if you needed something."

Castle searched for her in the darkness of the room and gave a long sigh. They hadn't talked at all since he came back from Paris, and he had been a bit scared when she suggested she would go home earlier that night.

- "Yeah.. I do" - He whispered.

- "You need water? A blanket? It's a little chilly in here" - Kate mumbled and pointed one of her thumbs towards the kitchen downstairs.

- "No" - Castle stopped her. - "Come here..."

Kate tried to read his face, but only saw shadows. She pushed the door behind her so it would stay the same way. Once she had gone close enough for Castle to reach for her hand, he grabbed her wrist and brought her to step between the V of his legs. Kate sat down in one of them, rested her head on his shoulder, breathed from his neck, and brought her legs up to curl them on his lap.

On the other hand, Castle had wrapped a hand behind her back to press her more firmly into his body. His other hand, curled around her waist, barely touching the hem of her pajama pants.

- "I don't think we should cuddle like this in your daughter's bedroom." - She muttered into his ear and presses her lips to his neck for a wet kiss.

- "I needed this." - He hummed and snaked a hand inside her night-shirt to touch the soft skin there.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds. Castle kept his eyes on his daughter all the time while Beckett lowered her chin to lay hers on the hand tracing lazy patterns on his arm.

- "Castle?" - She quaked and heard him hum. - "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this by yourself."

- "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything." - He muttered and placed his chin on top of her head. - "I'm sorry that I made you believe I didn't trust you."

Kate's eyes looked up into his, and she asked: - "Do you?"

- "Do I what?" - He questioned before bringing his hand from her back to place a single string of hair behind her ear.

- "Do you trust me?" - Kate grabbed his wrist to force his eyes focus on hers.

- "Of course I do!" - He said. - "I just needed to this by myself, Kate. I felt hopeless in here without doing or knowing anything, and I thought I could do so much by going to Paris. I'm sorry if I..."

- "Sshhh... Castle" - She made him stop immediately by placing her index finger against his lips. - "I am not asking you for explanations. I just wanted to be sure you trusted me." - She smiled and brought her hand to the back of his neck to drag him for a kiss. Their lips met for quick but passionate little kisses. Castle cupped her cheek with one hand and placed his thumb on the curvature of their lips, feeling their kiss.

- "I thought for a moment there that you would never come back home Rick, so don't you ever make me go through that again." - Kate said and offered a vague smile. - "Okay?"

- "Okay." - Castle laughed at her demanding voice as softly as he could. - "I promise if... You promise to start being this cuddly and sweet from now on. I like this."

-"Shut up, I love you." - Kate confessed and gave him a small slap on his chest.

- "You what?" - He asked and froze in place.

- "Kate...?" - He asked again and looked for her eyes, making sure she was awake so he could know that she would remember this in the morning.

- "Talk tomorrow babe, I'm tired." - She added at last before drifting off to sleep in his safe arms.

Just before dawn, Martha opened the door to Alexis' room to find the little girl curled up in a sea of blankets, fast asleep. She also saw her son and Beckett on the armchair, both pressed into each other in a loving embrace. It was nice that Alexis had people to take care of her this night, but sometimes those people needed someone else to take care of them too.

* * *

**The curled-up-in-a-couch idea came to me about 30 minutes ago so I just figured I would write it down. Besides, I'm sick and don't have school tomorrow. Yaaay! I'm not trying to be a writer. I just have fun with Caskett, so don't be so harsh if you are going to review. **

**Kay. byyyye. 3 **


End file.
